warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Status Effect
This page is in the reference to the Damage 2.0 system. A Status Effect, or commonly called Proc (short for Programmed Random Occurrence), is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon, while Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a Status Effect. All damage types have a chance to inflict an associated status effect on a target. See the Damage 2.0 Overview Table for information on which status effects are associated with which damage types. The chance that a proc will occur can be increased with mods such as Rifle Aptitude and also by any mods which increase the number of projectiles fired, such as Split Chamber. The likelihood that a proc will occur in a given time frame can naturally be increased by mods which increase a weapon's rate of fire. For example, a weapon such as Ignis deals base elemental damage. In addition to its base damage, Ignis also has a 10% status chance (base) per second of continuous fire to proc a burning ''status effect, which has the visible effect of setting an enemy on fire and deals additional damage over time for the duration of the effect. Warframe abilities are exceptions, as they usually have a high chance to proc or in some cases, 100% chance to inflict the status effect (e.g. Frost's Ice Wave ability). Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on Tenno. For example, a Grineer Scorch has a chance to inflict the burning status effect (like Ignis does) and a Toxic Ancient can proc a poison damage over time associated with . Similarly, enemies are also able to inflict physical procs such as bleeding, which is associated with damage, directly to the player's health (ignoring shields). Primary Status Effects *'Physical''' ** : Stagger ** : Damage debuff ** : Bleed DoT *'Elemental' ** : Fire DoT, panic ** : Slowdown ** : Chain electric damage, stun ** : Poison DoT *'Combined' ** : Knockdown AoE ** : Reduced armor ** : Toxin AoE on procced target ** : Reduced shield ** : Reduced accuracy and confusion ** : Reduced max health. Status Chance for Multishot While "Status" stat of a weapon in the arsenal is the probability that in any shot or strike with that weapon, weapons with multiple pellets in one shot (i.e. shotguns and weapons with multishot mods), this can be calculated using the following formula, which is also the one used by the arsenal: 1 ( 1 Chance per Pellet)Number of Pellets}} *'Status Chance' is the base status chance of the weapon with multishot capability. *'Chance per Pellet' refers to the status chance of each pellet, this value can be multiplicatively increased by Status Chance mods. *'Number of Pellets' refers to how much pellets or bullets were fired each time the trigger is pulled. This value can be increased via multishot mods. This value does not need to be a whole number; a weapon with 1.5 pellets per shot will shoot 1 pellet with a 50% chance per trigger of shooting an additional 1 pellet, which works consistently with the above formula. When more than one status effect in different pellets of the same shot can have an effect (e.g. procs), it is more important to know the expected value of status effects per shot instead. This value can be determined with the following formula: Pellets Chance per Pellet Number of Pellets (1 (1 Status Chance)(1 Number of Pellets))}} *'Status Triggered' refers to the average number of status effects triggered per shot. Notes *Rate of fire is usually inversely proportional to proc chance; for example the Twin Vipers have a high rate of fire and a very low proc chance, whereas the slower-firing Ogris has a higher proc chance. Exceptions exist however, such as the Grakata. *The chance that a proc caused by physical damage will occur appears to be proportional to the amount of base damage dealt by each of the three physical damage types ( , , and ). For example, the Strun's highest physical damage type is , thus it inflicts more knockbacks (the proc associated with impact damage) than bleeding or weakening procs associated with slash and puncture damage, respectively. *Elemental damage procs seem to have a lower chance of occurring compared to physical damage procs. The exception, of course, is weapons that deal elemental damage. *This mechanic was introduced with Damage 2.0 in Update 11 and replaced stun chance mods. **In Update 11.0.2, damage type icons were added and will appear beside damage ticks to indicate that a proc has been inflicted. *It does not appear that increasing the physical or elemental damage of a weapon increases the duration of the associated proc (e.g. enemies won't be confused longer if radiation damage is increased). However, it can increase the damage the proc deals while in effect. *Damage-dealing status effects that proc on headshots receive an additional 2.0x multiplier, resulting in 400% damage they would have dealt from a bodyshot proc. ** A headshot that procs Gas will grant a further x2 multiplier to the resulting Toxin DoT. *At least where is concerned, it's possible to proc lower, parent elements from combined elements. Toxic DoT procing on a or weapon. (more study is needed.) *The status chance shown on shotguns is actually the calculated probability that at least one of the pellets will proc. For example, the Strun Wraith displays a 40% status chance, but in fact has a ~5% chance for each of its ten pellets. **This causes an issue where shotguns may proc less often than they should, if at all. Status Chance Mods |-|Rifle= |-|Shotgun= |-|Pistol= |-|Melee= |-|Arch-Gun= |-|Arch-Melee= Status Effect Duration Mods See also * Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Update 11